


Sunday Morning

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Bonding, Jogging, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Rin went out for a jog, it was his chance to clear his head. Not his chance to meet up with speedo wearing megana that don't even know how to swim</p><p>RinRei Week! Day Two - Prompt: Jogging Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! It is for Day Two but RinRei is like almost over. I blame the internet and school...mostly the internet. It is out at my place and I only got around posting it at school. So forgive me! I will try to get the rest of my stories up during this week...or after Thursday if the internet is fix by than.

With the start of the new school year, it was time to get into a new rhyme.

Every day, Rin woke up bright and early to go on a jog, get back for a shower and dress before classes started. It was a good way to start off the day and it help clear his mind. He would think about classes, what homework needed, but as of late it would be swimming and the relay. Seeing Haru, all of them together at the closed down old swim club, all the old memories came back and he didn’t like it.

Didn’t like it how Gou weasel her way into getting their little swim club at his school for a joint practice and…and to have that speedo wearing megane! He couldn’t even swim?! What were they trying to pull?

No, that feeling was eating at him. With a shake, he started to focus on the pavement under his feet, the air that blew pass as he continued his jog along the trail tracks. It was Sunday so he wasn’t in a rush to get back.

It was peaceful, calming and the subway rolling was nice white noise to listen to. There wasn’t anyone around for miles and he was fine with that.

There was the sound of footsteps behind him, but Rin didn’t give it much mind. So what? Someone else decided to go for a run. There was enough room as he continued his pace and made sure to stay on one side. The footsteps became louder and the person behind him passed.

It was a brief look, a glance to the side as he was a tad curious of who was coming behind him.

But those red frames and familiar hair was enough to snap at him.

“What the hell!?”

He didn’t mean to shout, hell he didn’t even know why the words escape his lips, but they did and the other jogger stopped mid step from shock.

“Excuse me?” he asked, confused over the matter.

“What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” demand Rin.

“I think you have me confuse with-“

“You were at the joint practice the other day,” said Rin, pointing an accusing finger at the younger boy, who at the memory turn red, “You fucking almost drown if Makoto and Nagisa hadn’t saved your sorry ass.”

“Wha-Who-How do you know Makoto-senpai and Nagisa-san!?”

Red met with Violet as the two runners stared at each other. Rin didn’t know what he else he could say, he spilled out things he should have kept his mouth shut to a complete stranger. He had thought those lugnuts would have told their failed recruit why they wanted him in the first place. No doubt to replace him, and this was the best they could come up with!

“Wait…Rin-chan-san!? That’s who you are?!”

“What the hell?! Don’t call me that!”

“You started it! What is your problem with me? With Nagisa-san? Even your own sister!?”

“None of your god damn business!”

“You did when you in interrupt my run with your shouting and thinking I was stalking you?! You think I would waste my time following someone I just met in passing?!”

“For someone that joined a swim club and nearly drown in a rival’s pool, yes!!”

“I never wanted to join! I only agreed to be a trail member just to get Nagisa-san off of my back! I never wanted to swim! I hate swimming!”

What…

Rin’s rage drifted as he stared at the younger boy in front of him, panting from his run and from shouting on the top of his lungs. He by all appearances could be tired, but Rin could see a look on his face, a look he had seen many times before. Words years ago he could hear clearly in his voice as looked at this guy in front of him.

“What’s your name?”

“…What...”

“Your name? You know mine, so it is only fair,” scoffed Rin.

“Ah…Ryugazaki Rei…” he said, clearly confuse with how the tone of this conversation was now taking.

“We should talk, how far are you going?”

“About another 3.9 km before I turn around to run back to do the 10 km again.”

Ok…that was impressive. Though, Rin wouldn’t say that out loud. At least when picking their members, they didn’t settle with some slacker, “Let’s go than.”

Rin started up the pace again, before Rei decided to join him. Mostly the shock of the idea of running along someone that was merely moments ago in a shouting match seconds ago. They jogged along in silence before Rin spoke up.

“How did Nagisa get you to join in the first place?”

“…We are in the same class and take the same train to school in the morning, he already pester me once to join the swim club but after meeting in the train and trying once more, he seem to take extra relish into trying to get me to join. He even taken to joining me in my run to school to convince me,” said Rei, keeping his eyes forward.

Rin snorted, “You should be on the track team, not being a swim team recruit.”

“I am.”

Oh…

“Why so curious? I doubt you would do this to anyone you met on your run?” asked Rei.

“You claim to hate swimming and you seem to be the type of person that would keep saying no and rather die than let anyone know you can fail at something,” said Rin, watch as Rei seem to stumble a bit at that. He was on the right track, “So why?”

“…When we were running that day, Nagisa-san kept talking about Haruka-senpai. He claimed that he thought that my theories and calculations could make me look beautiful, like when I did pole-vaulted, like when Haruka-senpai swam,” explain Rei.

If there was one thing right, it was that Haru did look good swimming. A bitter pill to swallow for him.

“He was right, Haruka-senpai swam beautiful…but I don’t think I could ever do that.”

Again, with that face, a face of failure and giving up was across Rei’s face. Rin hated it, hated seeing that face on someone else.

“Only causes you are giving up,” said Rin, snap back, “You fail once and don’t try again just cause you don’t look good. That’s loser talk.”

“You don’t understand! I was not met to swim,” said Rei as his pace started to speed up and Rin met it on, “It was like in elementary school, I was the only one left behind while everyone else was in the pool having fun. No matter what I did…I couldn’t get any better.”

Memories, memories he didn’t want to remember flash back. His face of disappoint came up and for a moment, it was replace with a imagery younger face of Rei and to see that sense of failure.

“So try harder!” declared Rin, “Don’t give up causes you fail once. Keep on getting up and try again.”

“Easy for you to say, you go to a school that has one of the best swimming programs in the country,” said Rei, “Not to mention their classes are top notch. I looked into Samezuka and if only they had the same power in their track program, I would have gone.”

“And you don’t think I didn’t work my ass off to get where I am,” sneered Rin, jogging full out and having Rei match his speed, “We aren’t all gifted like Haru. I had to train every day of my life to get where I am. I had moments where I wanted to quit, but didn’t. I knew where I wanted to go and I would tear down any wall in my way.”

“Is that why you aren’t friends with Nagsia-san, Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai anymore? Cause you thought they were holding you back?”

Nail met hammer.

“You don’t hadn’t earn that story yet,” said Rin, they coming to the train station and slowly down. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and need a drink. Rei was no better, but still standing on his feet, panting like a dog on a hot day, “When you can swim, you can see me to get it.”

“T-That a promise,” said Rei, a smile came across his face as he tried to get his breath.

“Yeah,” he said before digging out his phone, “Give me your number.”

Rei didn’t ask why as he pulled out his own cellphone, with a tacky charm of a bird in a swimsuit on it. They exchange numbers with the promise to meet up on a jog next Sunday.

“Don’t tell the others about this,” said Rin as Rei was about to head back while he was going to continue going straight.

“Why? I would have thought that-“

“Look, I don’t want those guys to nosey their way around and Haru needs to focus on getting better,” he said, maybe that was true, maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t really want to think about it.

“Ah…well, thank you for the run today, Rin-san,” said Rei, a wide smile that was reflected in his eyes, “I hope we can continue this…I…I really did enjoy the challenge today.”

Good byes were exchange and when Rei turned around and started to run back, Rin thought Rei had a nice smile and hoped no one else saw that side of him.


End file.
